


【冬叉】螳臂擋車（叉骨性轉！一發完）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>＊好吧！我真的很喜歡Sense8裡面的Sun，以及從前在湯上看過得一張性轉圖（我再也沒找到過了有點難過），還有我想寫看看這樣的故事，有點混亂且偏向一個概念<br/>＊沒有羅叉，他們只是好兄弟<br/>＊注意事項：性轉！OOC！黑！不快樂結局（我有點存疑）！真的要防雷！<br/>＊簡介：他們給朗姆洛取了些綽號</p>
            </blockquote>





	【冬叉】螳臂擋車（叉骨性轉！一發完）

他們不得不說，布洛克．朗姆洛是個瘋女人。

整個特戰隊裡的男人都多少有些怕她，這也不是說朗姆洛就是個兇巴婆，動不動就會出言威嚇之類的，她多半時間可以像個哥兒們那樣，會跟隊裡的人狂歡聚會，要拼酒也絕對不會輸，講的黃段子可比其他男人都辛辣。

但是隊員們替朗姆洛取了點綽號，不是那種「婊子」之類的羞辱性名字，當然也沒人敢，總之是自從那個被割開喉嚨的男人滾下樓梯開始的。

那時底下喝酒的幾個隊員都給嚇了一跳，想著是不是有別人偷襲，可是當男人摀著頸部的切口，跌在地上流光自己的血之後，他們才看到從樓上慢慢走下來的朗姆洛。

她穿著跟平時一樣的黑色背心，套了條黑色的熱褲，嘴裡叼著跟菸的模樣好像沒事人般，可是她皮膚上可染著男人噴出來的血，「怎麼搞得到處都是？」露出像面對調皮孩子的表情，朗姆洛用不滿的語調說著。

女人的手指滑過沾滿水痕的桌面，順手抓起桌上的一瓶朗姆酒，「動起來啊，男孩們！」將背靠著吧檯，對著瓶口就灌了一大口酒，「沒看到這裡髒的要命嗎？」她開始哈哈大笑，好像地上的屍體是什麼愚人節笑話一樣。

倒楣的隊員們互看幾眼，誰叫朗姆洛是他們的隊長，在場又沒人打得贏她，只能乖乖捲起袖子處理那個不知名的男人，「妳才髒得要死。」唯一能夠悠哉的只有副隊長，他一邊說一邊丟了條毛巾到朗姆洛頭上。

「喔傑克，」朗姆洛因為酒精而兩頰開始有些潮紅，還嘿嘿的笑了幾聲，聽起來就像個嗑嗨的傢伙，「上一個這麼說我的人，你知道是什麼下場。」她用眼睛指了指被拖走的男人，在對著羅林斯眨了眨眼睛，琥珀色的眼珠在燈光下亮晶晶的，讓朗姆洛看起來有些古靈精怪。

羅林斯一如往常面無表情，不過最後小小的嘆口氣，「這次又怎麼了？」他問著翻到吧檯裡的朗姆洛，「同樣的事情罷了，」又搜出一罐朗姆酒的特戰隊長露出了開心的表情，「你知道，我一向不喜歡有人把『妓女』當作罵人的詞彙。」她很快就扭開瓶蓋，再次猛喝了起來。

特戰隊的人多半都是生長在惡劣的環境中，例如朗姆洛就不記得自己父母的長相，她想自己大概根本沒有見過他們，而等到有意識的時候，小朗姆洛已經在街頭到處偷東西，挨罵挨打就為了填飽自己的肚子。

但她記得曾經有那麼些女人，她們不論是自願還是不情願，每天沉在毒品、性愛與暴力之中過活，可是她們卻對這個在街邊的女孩好，會偷藏一些零食或零錢，塞給全身髒兮兮的瘦小女孩，並由於朗姆洛剪得一頭狗啃的髮型，老喊著她「小男孩」。

那些妓女的下場多半不是很好，因為毒品喪命的、扯進鬥爭裡被殺死的，或是被強暴致死的，朗姆洛數不清他們的死法，有些人說這是她們自找的，可是她倒不認為爭取自己生命有什麼不好。

「你這小瘋子。」羅林斯最後如此評語道，然後起身加入了收拾的行列，放朗姆洛一個人喝空了酒瓶，獨自走上樓洗澡去了。

「母螳螂」，就是那之後不曉得那個隊員講起的，或許是在他們的八卦時間，他們從此私底下這樣偷偷喊著朗姆洛。

倒不是說朗姆洛對於繁衍後代有極大的興趣，相反的，試圖不想戴保險套的男人，她會以「汙染源」來解決對方下半身的問題。

母螳螂會吃下跟她交配的公螳螂，有人說這是因為要保持體力，不過對於精力幾乎永遠用不完的朗姆洛，他們說交配只不過是一種誘餌，特戰隊的母螳螂不過是享受狩獵的快樂，再隨便找個解釋想合理的殺人。

但沒什麼瞞得過他們的特戰隊長，畢竟謊言是她所擅長，而隊員們學到了這一課，不過朗姆洛知道這件事後，倒也沒有因此生氣，「那就再努力點，螳螂可不是吃素的。」她大方的笑了起來，對著下一批隊員展開訓練跟攻擊。

那個時候她還年輕，臉上總是充滿了滿不在乎的笑容，好像世間的一切都掌握在她手裡，不論發生什麼大事，她都可以一肩扛起，眼睛裡也總有那麼些明亮，彷彿世界只不過是個喧鬧的小地方，而她能在其中為所欲為。

後來漸漸沒有人喊她母螳螂了，只剩下羅林斯還記得這個稱號，因為活下來得不過就他跟朗姆洛兩個人。

躺在九頭蛇的醫護室裡，羅林斯醒來第一眼看到的，就是朗姆洛窩在旁邊的椅子上，手臂上打著個石膏，身體跟腿上纏著繃帶，正垂著頭髮亂糟糟的腦袋打瞌睡，他這時候才回想起來，即將倒塌的樓房之中，自己最後見到的身影，也是目前睡到連口水都流出來的特戰隊長。

「你這瘋子。」他低聲的說道，因為朗姆洛完全不需要這樣做，就算已經遍體麟傷，但憑她的能力一定可以自己逃走，可是她卻撈起了半殘的羅林斯，讓他也成為了其中一個倖存者。

他們很幼稚的在對方的石膏上塗塗寫寫，羅林斯想想還是寫下了母螳螂，朗姆洛瞥了一點，便假裝只專心在自己的塗鴉上，但那明明畫得是一隻鴨子，「這是隻蜥蜴，」她邊塗色邊強調著，「跟你一樣板著臉的兇蜥蜴！」

石膏終究被敲碎了,母螳螂跟兇蜥蜴也跟著化成粉末，只存在他們記憶裡的一小塊。

小隊的人還是會重新填滿，九頭蛇依舊要繼續完成偉大事業，一點小小傷亡不足掛齒，所以新來的小夥子們很快就接受訓練，跟著朗姆洛滿世界跑。

那時候他們給朗姆洛也取了綽號，就因為有人看了小說和電影，不過他們不敢喊她「Full Metal Bitch」，更不敢叫她九頭蛇天使，而且哪門子的天使會粗聲粗氣的吆喝，雙腳總是打開著放桌上，手裡拿著啤酒罐邊笑邊喝，喝完之後還滿足得打了個嗝。

「您是我們尊貴的女戰神！」幾個特戰隊的跪在地上，裝模作樣的膜拜著病床上的朗姆洛，在場所有人都笑了，連時常皺著眉的羅林斯，都跟著撇過頭揚起了嘴角。

朗姆洛扶著額頭笑得最大聲，好像她的斷腿完全不會痛一樣，「那還不拿供品出來！」她指著地上隊員們，跟著用怪異的語氣說道，然後開心的接過熱騰騰的食物，很沒有形象的大吃起來。

那時候他們已經開始跟冬日戰士一起出任務，但是比起強大的武器，特戰隊更相信的是他們的女戰神，並不是覺得朗姆洛會比冬兵強，超級士兵的能力是不用質疑的，可是特戰隊長才是那個願意帶領他們的人。

她沒有冬兵般高大，身高也不比一般的女性高，肌肉在她的手臂上看起來伏貼又柔軟，不像超級士兵有著一隻屌炸天的機械臂，她有著可以夾死人的大腿，速度卻還是差武器一截。

不過這位非超級士兵的女性，抓著衝鋒槍就跳上了戰鬥機，然後在爆炸中抓著那個被當人質的隊員，從四十幾樓高的地方回到地面，而且只斷了條腿，「榴彈槍被用掉了。」臉上沾著些血和焦黑粉末的特戰隊長，對其他人聳聳肩膀，果然換來她的副隊長一句瘋子。

跟通常只關心任務的冬兵完全不一樣，朗姆洛就是多了點「人」味，冬兵只顧著自己往前走，朗姆洛卻會在後面吆喝著，讓受傷的人走在她的前方，由她來清除後面的追兵。

女戰神崇尚暴力，她相信解決問題的方法，就是只能比他人更強悍，不論是想要金錢還是權力，用暴力凌駕於他人，便是她一直以來的想法，這也是她為何崇拜超級戰士的理由之一。

像是一頭優雅的黑豹，朗姆洛兼具著野獸的兇猛與大自然的優雅，尤其是在殺人的時候，那種野性的美無法被遮掩，儘管特戰隊的人因為他們隊長的緣故，多半不敢再找任何D罩杯以上的女人，看了都會有被痛揍的陰影，但是女戰神的力量與美麗是公認的。

本來他們好玩的打賭，說能馴服女戰神的，或許只有更加強大的冬日戰士，但實際上兩個人之間沒有訓獸師，照羅林斯的說法是，那根本是兩個終年發情的動物，幾副墨鏡都不夠。

冬兵剛開始的時候跟面對所有管理人一樣，時常面無表情且冷酷，最明顯的起伏只有不知名的狂躁，然而朗姆洛卻絲毫不懼怕，每次她都向冬兵介紹自己，願意慢慢安撫暴躁的武器，給冬兵帶食物還偷塞甜點，把他大爺照的無微不至，在任務中也是一樣。

之後這陰晴不定的武器雖然被洗了腦，卻對於朗姆洛的靠近不具防衛性，反而會露出安心與平靜，同時像認同了她的能力，甚至在接任務時指定要找朗姆洛，還會主動找她對練，這讓朗姆洛因此成了固定的武器管理人。

偶爾她會叫冬兵「寶貝兒」，用像是要調戲對方一樣的語氣，還會帶他到酒吧裡，跟特戰隊的人一起狂歡，但是後者只是皺了下眉，沒有像之前一樣，扯出戲弄他的人的腸子，而是對著朗姆洛面無表情的喊她「小矮子」。

兩個人似乎很順理成章的搞在一起，搞遍了每個任務點和各種怪異的地方，好像本來就應該是這樣，而武器變得溫順是所有人樂見，但朗姆洛也開始和以往不同，最明顯是她留起了長髮，改變一直以來亂糟糟的短髮，就因為冬兵說她長髮的樣子會很好看。

特戰隊長的眼中少了些狂妄，多了些溫柔與成熟，她琥珀色的眼睛宛若高級的寶玉，充滿溫和飽滿的色澤，她雖然依舊瘋瘋癲癲，愛開玩笑又老跟旁人打打鬧鬧，可是更加的讓人感覺真誠與溫暖。

她不再到酒吧裡尋歡，也沒有再像之前一樣，割開任何男人的喉嚨。

有時候他們還可以見到，朗姆洛擦拭著槍管，一面說著特戰隊從前的故事，冬兵則邊聽邊喝著手上的巧克力，特戰隊長跟武器就這樣背靠著背，感受彼此的呼吸，平靜的好似沒有世界的種種紛擾。

後來，朗姆洛懷孕了。

看起來並不明顯，且朗姆洛每天照舊訓練跟出任務，好像沒事人樣到處跑，不過她確實戒了酒，菸也給全倒進垃圾桶，特戰隊裡也同樣禁菸，讓好幾個人時常暴躁跟抖腳，但他們都知道這樣做是對的。

他們爭先恐後要給孩子的名字提意見，「小踢屁股！」朗姆洛懶洋洋的攤在椅子上，對著爭吵不休的男人們嘻嘻笑，「這名字不錯吧！」她摸著自己的肚子，臉上的表情比跟冬兵在一起的時候還要溫暖。

不過這名字當然被所有人一致否決，尤其羅林斯果然又扶著額頭，說朗姆洛完全燒壞了腦，根本就是一個神經病。

所有隊員都笑了起來，沒有人有想到之後的事情。

羅林斯記得那一天，朗姆洛獨自坐在病床上，曾經英勇的女戰神，背影卻看起來如此的弱小淒涼，窗外黑色的陰影吞噬著她的半個身體，讓羅林斯猶豫了好幾次，才終於靠近了那具殘破的身軀。

他聽見朗姆洛正低聲唱著一首歌，不像從前跟著大夥一起唱得那樣奔放，她的聲音低沉又沙啞，歌詞是用羅林斯不熟習的語言，曲子也不是特戰隊長喜歡的熱鬧搖滾，而是他從未聽過的寧靜曲調。

那胎兒才五個月大，明明該躲在安全的子宮裡，聽著外頭世界的喧鬧，現在卻被緊緊的包裹在染紅的毛巾，一動也不動的沉睡著，而看著那小小的身軀，羅林斯也感受到了難過，因為儘管他們努力了這麼久，卻仍舊沒辦法保護這孩子，連朗姆洛都沒辦法再生育了。

但是他沒有看見朗姆洛流淚，只是低著頭唱歌，這是長久以來，羅林斯第一次不曉得該怎麼面對他的隊長，他想要開口說些什麼，卻又噎得說不話來，只是靜靜站在女人的旁邊。

朗姆洛令人難受的歌聲忽然停了，「傑克，」她喊著副隊長的名字，同時將懷裡的小東西單手拎起，好像那是不要的垃圾一樣，「把這玩意兒拿走。」她的聲音是前所未有的冷靜。

不自覺瞪大了自己的眼睛，羅林斯想自己是不是幻聽了，「我叫你把這玩意兒拿去丟了，你聽不懂嗎？」由於對方遲遲不願意動手，朗姆洛大聲的吼著，然後轉過頭來望進羅林斯的眼睛。

羅林斯握緊了一下自己的拳頭，他沒想過朗姆洛會是這樣的態度，這令他沒來由得感到有些憤怒，但是仍舊沒有違抗命令，乖乖的伸手捧起已經冰冷的小小身軀。

手裡的胎兒是那樣的渺小又脆弱，曾經是充滿期待的新生命，卻宛若細砂在指縫間流過，再捉也捉不回來，「快滾，別再讓我看見它！」朗姆洛用顫抖的聲音說著，然後撇過頭不再說話。

見到這樣的狀況，羅林斯也不好再說什麼，只是沉默的離開，但是中途他努力克制自己加快的腳步，直到來到自己車上的時候，他才終於深呼吸來平息自己的心情，然後想起了朗姆洛最後充滿懇求的眼神。

「瘋子……」羅林斯小聲的碎念著，一邊發動了車子，「誰讓這是我欠妳的……」在心裡說服自己的做法是正確的，然後他用最快的速度離開了九頭蛇的基地。

從那次之後朗姆洛多了些沉默，讓歲月在她身上的痕跡更加的明顯了，但並不是面貌上的改變，而是一種從內而外的苦澀氣息，不過她仍舊對待冬兵好，乖乖當武器的管理者，把對方照顧得讓皮爾斯無話可說，但是眼中卻充滿了疲倦。

「你的寶寶呢？」就連那天冬兵躺在朗姆洛的腿上，右手輕戳著她平坦的腹部，「我記得妳有個寶寶在裡面的？」一臉疑惑的問著武器管理者時，她只是笑了笑，手指在武器的髮間梳理著，「你睡迷糊了？我有你這小崽子就很忙了，哪來的寶寶？」她拍拍對方白嫩的臉頰，好笑的說道。

想想也是有道理，冬兵怎麼可能會記得，怎麼會記得是誰殺了他的孩子，他甚至根本被蒙在鼓裡，但是羅林斯可沒有忘記，「妳怎麼敢？」武器恐怖又惡狠狠的聲音無法淡去，「妳怎麼敢跟他……」無視了朗姆洛的掙扎跟抓撓，他加重了掐著對方喉管的力道。

那時羅林已經斯斷了好幾根肋骨，全身疼得無法移動一絲一毫，一隻眼睛幾乎看不見，可是當冬兵要殺死他的時候，印入眼中的不是血紅而是黑色的長髮，他僅剩的一隻眼睛看見朗姆洛衝上前，擋在自己的前面展開雙臂，嬌小的身軀看起來卻是如此強大。

雖然後援在他們都死亡之前到達，想盡辦法將冬兵拖到了洗腦室，準備重新冰封武器，但是朗姆洛卻摀著腹部倒在地上，下半身沾滿了血，在呼救聲中咬著牙，從齒縫間流洩出瀕死的呻吟。

事實證明朗姆洛之前的想法是對的，冬兵那半調子的記憶會害慘他們，當武器不明所以坐上洗腦椅的時候，一旁的羅林斯這樣想著，但是對方卻無法明白自己做錯了什麼，不斷用無辜的眼神詢問著朗姆洛。

後者並沒有多說話，只是保持著笑容，輕拍了幾下冬兵的手臂，「要乖。」她最後用溫柔的語調說著，接著轉身丟下發出哀嚎的武器，獨自離開了洗腦室。

情節總是這樣反反覆覆，冬兵甦醒然後對管理員感到安心與熟悉，便再次由朗姆洛照顧他，他們又自然的搞在一起，然後因為洗腦和冷凍而再次結束，過一陣子後又從頭。

朗姆洛的眼神也是如此，一會兒趁著冬兵不注意的時候，眼神中透露著冰冷與憎恨，可是一下子又變得充滿愛意與溫情，羅林斯知道她在調適，這不是個好的現象，但讓朗姆洛能繼續生活下去。

後來朗姆洛的小隊來到了神盾局，偶而回來照顧超級士兵，再跟美國隊長一起打擊罪犯，不像其他人多少有些不適應，他們的隊長發揮她的說謊技巧，成為一個完美的間諜，甚至跟九頭蛇長久以來的敵人保持良好關係。

史蒂夫雖然會被朗姆洛露骨的話搞得面紅耳赤，有時候還會被偷捏了屁股，「那屁股可真翹啊，甜心！」女流氓拋了個飛吻，讓純情的美國隊長手足無措，可是他們仍舊成為了朋友，至少史蒂夫是這樣認為著。

他們除了任務之外的時間，偶而會一起在史蒂夫的小公寓看電影，或是下班一起吃頓飯，朗姆洛還會帶著史蒂夫到酒吧裡，拉著他的手放到自己的腰上，「別害羞，姐姐來教妳。」她咯咯笑了起來，好像還是當年扭腰跳著熱舞的年輕女人，卻沒有了從前的一絲熱情。

後來的時間過得飛快，特戰隊兩頭忙碌的跑，一直到大廈砸到了朗姆洛身上，羅林斯把她從醫院裡帶了出來，然後他們一起回到了九頭蛇，讓朗姆洛得到了新的稱號，也就是後來的惡棍交叉骨。

神盾局被重創，九頭蛇沒有放過這個機會作亂，但正義的美國隊長和他失而復得的朋友還是勝利了，他們打敗了邪惡組織的小分隊，抓住了其中一個領頭，但是當史蒂夫掀起那個頭罩，看見朗姆洛滿布疤痕的臉時，驚訝是藏不住的。

「朗姆洛？」他喊著女人的名字，可是後者卻只是狠狠的瞪回去，「誰他媽的是朗姆洛？」唯一記得她過去的羅林斯早就死去了，只剩下兇惡的交叉骨低吼著，一邊想要再次攻擊美國隊長，卻又給壓制在地上。

是過去的冬日戰士，也就是現在的巴恩斯為朗姆洛求情，不讓她遭受死刑的處理，並表示會由自己看顧她，就算史蒂夫持反對的意見，都熬不過巴恩斯訴說朗姆洛曾經對自己的好。

「她似乎被洗腦過，不過仍有些用處。」但神盾局對於敵人訊息的取得，不會放過這個機會，他們試圖使用機器，強迫讓朗姆洛恢復記憶，直到趕來的巴恩斯打壞了研究室的門，把迷迷糊糊的女人帶出來。

「你們真不該恢復我的記憶……」在巴恩斯的車上，被放在前座的朗姆洛清醒了過來，對著開往自己住處的人說著，「讓我帶你去一個地方。」她叨叨絮絮念了些話，多半是關於她多不想要回來的語句，一會兒才轉過頭看著巴恩斯說道。

他們駕著車行駛上一條杳無人跡的小路，來到山上的一間小平房，微風吹著她的短髮，朗姆洛熟絡的踩在小石頭路上，當他們走到半途的時候，房子的門被猛的打開，「媽咪！」男孩活潑可愛的聲音傳來，朗姆洛還來不及說話，就給興奮的孩子緊緊抱住。

「嗨，小鬼。」寵溺的揉揉男孩的頭髮，朗姆洛因為燒傷而扭曲的臉旁露出了笑容，放任男孩使勁的往她懷裡蹭，一邊半拖著男孩往上方走，房屋這時也走出了一位金髮的女人，對著朗姆洛兩人揮揮手。

朗姆洛和金髮的女人說了些話，女人激動的抱著朗姆洛，從顫抖的肩膀看來大概是哭了，可巴恩斯仍站在原地發愣，沒有跟著朗姆洛走上去，「叔叔，你是誰？」男孩倒是跑到他的身旁，好奇的打量這個陌生的男人。

巴恩斯被這個聲音驚醒，低下頭盯著男孩，棕色的頭髮和藍綠色的眼睛，跟自己幾乎一模一樣的長相，他心裡想著這不可能，開始讓自己去懷疑那孩子是九頭蛇的邪惡研究，卻又發現自己辦不到。

那孩子活生生的站在自己眼前，血淋淋的事實被攤開，巴恩斯完全不曉得該怎麼回答男孩的問題，像個傻子一樣半張著嘴開開闔闔，卻一個完整的句子都說不出來。

記憶的空白處又多出了一些畫面，他的頭開始疼了起來，孩子擔憂的呼喊著媽媽，那聲音聽起來好遙遠，跟朗姆洛曾經的求饒聲一樣，「住手……」微弱又希望被憐憫的聲調，卻讓當時的他更加憤怒。

冷汗從皮膚上滴下，巴恩斯發現自己呼吸困難，那一幕幕的畫面衝擊他的腦袋，一直到朗姆洛出現在他的眼前，溫暖的手掌覆上他緊握的拳頭，「沒事了……放鬆下來。」和從前相同的話語起了作用，讓巴恩斯重新回到原處。

被朗姆洛帶回了車上後，巴恩斯才終於恢復了平靜，看著在草地上蹦蹦跳跳的男孩，「朗姆洛……」他開口，喉嚨裡是乾澀的，「我很、老天啊……我很抱……」他正要道歉的時候，卻給女人用嘴唇封住了聲音。

「我不需要你的道歉，」她用雙手捧著巴恩斯的臉，「我只想要讓你知道幾件事情。」長著繭的手指撥著男人的頭髮，朗姆洛對著他露出了微笑。

「你正義的好朋友殺了那個女人的丈夫，」朗姆洛指了指站在孩子旁邊，當時願意提供自己子宮的金髮女人，對方正看著男孩溫和的笑，好像那是自己的孩子一樣，「也就是你孩子的救命恩人。」他們那時努力隱瞞九頭蛇真相，就是為了防止那孩子被捉去研究，終生悲慘。

「而你，親愛的巴恩斯先生，則是差點殺了自己的孩子，還讓一個女人再也無法懷孕。」巴恩斯想要說些什麼，可是朗姆洛卻自顧自的坐回原位，轉過頭盯著他的眼睛，「你要永遠記得這些事情，這才是我想要的。」她的眼神變得冰冷，表情也不再充滿笑意。

說完後，朗姆洛突然又恢復了笑臉，眼中充滿了陽光與色彩，「現在，去告訴那孩子你是誰吧！」她開了車門離去，走到草地上抱起她的孩子，對著男孩說說笑笑，還親吻了他的額頭，男孩則摸著母親變得恐怖的臉，臉上洋溢著幸福的笑容。

而巴恩斯仍舊坐在車上，不發一語的看著，那個破損的布洛克．朗姆洛。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊胎兒那邊是看胚胎奇譚，將胚胎放回子宮能使其再繼續生長，沒有醫學證據


End file.
